Misconceptions
by ehehehehehehehehe
Summary: She would never have guessed in a million years that he was like this. VxL Rated M for suggestive themes.


_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Devil May Cry series nor the characters**_

She would never have guessed in a million years that he was like this.

The man was gentle, subservient and pretty much let her take the reins as he followed her instruction to a tee. But then again, she was, after all more experienced than he, so it would be logical that she would be calling the shots. It was so sweet of him to trust her fully, and honestly, she felt that it may be a bad judgment on his part, but she digressed.

The man in question had his nose buried in a book, oblivious to the world around him, reading a book in Cyrillic, if she had to make an educated guess. He had eagerly wrapped himself in a towel, took a shower and put on his clothes after their love-making(she wondered if one could call it that if it's one-sided), while she was still completely nude under the midnight black duvet they're currently sharing.

She grinned to herself when she thought about how incredibly shy he was when she made a move on him at her place after they had a semi-catastrophic date. Who would've thought a beautiful man such as him was so uncomfortable with his own body. The idea itself was ludicrous to her. He had nothing to hide, he was flawless, save for a few scars here and there from the time when he went missing. She almost felt guilty about leading him down this road, as he seemed so unsure and nervous even as she helped him out of his clothing piece by piece. It was clear to her that the physical wounds may have long healed, but the ones unseen often take the longest to recover from.

She had to gently coax him to relax, to assure him that if he wanted to drop the whole thing, she would respect his decision. He was, however, determined to finish what they started, and after losing the initial shyness, he just turned to his usual indifference. To ease his mind, she had wanted to explain to him in detail what they were going to do and the stages involved, but he had cut her off mid-sentence(douche), arguing that he wasn't as naïve as she thought him to be, and that even if he hadn't had any physical relationships with women before, he had read extensively on the subject matter. Of course, she was certain that he intentionally left out the part where he was abused at the hands of his tormentors. He may not have told anyone about his 'sabbatical', but they had a pretty good picture of what he went through thanks to a certain blonde-haired woman who used to root for the other team.

He told her that it was rude to stare when her eyes widened at his confession of never experiencing any sort of intimate relations. His twin brother would be well on his way to contracting an STD for the 53rd time by now, yet the man before her was…celibate? Sort of. Mother of God, and she thought she was a late bloomer. All she could do was choke out the question why; he may be a cold-hearted jerk when he was younger, but surely there were women(or men) who would let him fuck their brains out?

He merely shrugged, and said that he never saw the need to go experiment. She was speechless, not quite sure how she should proceed given the current situation. He was standing in his pants, hands lax at his side, waiting for her. Realising how big of a deal this was, she decided then and there that she was going to be as tender as possible, lest she traumatises him further and he decides to join the priesthood just to escape from such carnal acts, which would be a huge loss.

She walked over to him, and gently gave him a kiss on the lips, and gradually deepened the kiss when she felt him relaxed. She guided him onto the bed, her hands on his chest, enjoying the pale, somewhat marred skin under her touch. She was straddling him now, while he lied on the bed with his elbows propping his upper body to let her have better access. She broke the kiss when she noticed that she had done all the touching, but he hadn't made a single effort to reciprocate, so she pushed him further down into the mattress, and guided his hands towards her own body. It takes two to tango, she quipped, and he simply gave her a smile.

He languidly traced her body with his hands, observing her reactions when his touch gave her goosebumps or when her body inclined towards his ministrations. She distinctly heard him whisper, interesting, like he was observing a research subject; she couldn't help but giggle, and she had a hunch that this was not going to be the sort of romantic love scenes so often portrayed in chick flicks.

Her guess turned out to be true when he began chuckling as she was leaving a trail of light kisses on his body. He had tried to hold it in, but by the time she reached his navel, his hands were pushing her away, unable to take the sensation any more. Huh, he never struck her as someone ticklish. He had endured unspeakable pain – through-and-through stabs from the many fracases with his twin, point-blank head shots from her when they got into arguments, and slashes deep enough to cut off arteries and muscles from demons when he was occupied covering his oath of a brother's ass; all this without so much as making a peep.

After a brief play-struggle with the poor man, she conceded and stopped, to his relief, and got off of him to remove her clothes. She hoped that after seeing her undress, he would follow suit and remove his remaining clothes. Sighing, he got up, hesitating, his hands toying on the buckle of the belt, his gaze lingering on the floor. She asked him again if he wanted to stop here, but he shook he head, and said that it wouldn't be fair to her, as she had exposed herself completely while he was still half-dressed. She walked towards him, placed her hands over his, and met his eyes, seeking for permission. He nodded, and removed his hands from the buckle and allowed her to unbuckle the belt.

When the last piece of clothing had been removed, she stepped back and drank in the sight of him. He was exquisite, and she thanked every deity in existence that she had the pleasure of seeing him like this. Apart from his face and maybe his hands, she guessed that no one else had seen this much of his skin and lived to talk about it.

They resumed their positions on the bed, the previous playful atmosphere gone, replaced by uncertainty. Hesitantly, he pulled her down into a kiss, his eyes shut, as if savouring the feel of her lips and her body being pressed into his. She met his kiss passionately, slowly gaining entry to his tongue, and explored his mouth. While he was occupied with their kiss, she snaked a hand down between their bodies and began stroking him. Caught off guard by the sudden sensation, he paused briefly and took a sharp breath, feeling warmth pooling in his abdomen.

Smiling devilishly, she relished his look of immense pleasure, an emotion that she had never seen him display, his body responding to her ministrations. When they were both ready, their bodies melded together perfectly, moving together in unison. She nipped at his neck, leaving a mark that disappeared as quickly as it formed, eliciting a hiss of pleasure from the usually quiet man and moved on to biting his lower lip. He, in return, caressed her bosom, kneading one in his hand, while his other hand reached for her bottom.

She moaned, her body arching into his, as they increased their movements. They were nearing their peak now, as their pace became erratic, sweat gleaning, and her breath quickening. He was first to reach his peak, she not long after and they remained in each other's embrace as they enjoy each other's company.

"What are you smiling about?"

Lady's thoughts were intruded by his unexpected question.

"What?"

"I asked you what you were smiling about," he said, his eyes never leaving the book he's reading.

"Oh, I don't know…Maybe about the fact that you and I just had sex, or the fact that it's your first time, or that you were clearly studying me like an experiment rather than actually enjoying it?" She grabbed the book, closed it and reached to place it back on the bedside table next to him.

Vergil raised an eyebrow, and glanced at her as she propped herself on his chest.

"That is not entirely true and you know it."

She tilted her head backwards and laughed at his answer and slid off the bed to put on her clothes, while he grabbed his book on the table and began flipping through the pages to find where he had left off.

"God Vergil, you're such a prude," she smirked. "It's okay you know, to look. We've seen each other naked already, there's nothing much to hide." She pulled up her short pants and buttoned the top. "I hope I haven't put you off with our little…activity?" Lady was being serious now. Strolling towards the bed and sitting on the side, it meant a lot to her to know what he felt, and whether he was comfortable with her.

"Actually, I might not ever take off any clothes now. I'm considering taking my showers or baths in a three-piece-suit from now on," he deadpanned.

That earned him a pillow being thrown in his face, and hysterical laughter from the raven-haired woman.

He smiled, and continued reading his book.

 **Author's note:** Vergil is often portrayed as someone domineering, i figured that he may be dominant when it comes to fighting and the sort, but he could also be gentle with whom he loves, and who better to push him around than Lady, who is just as badass as he is. Good, bad, meh? Thanks for giving the story a shot~ Please do feel free to review if you want!


End file.
